Buka Puasa
by Kertas Biru
Summary: From: Kesayangan 02.08.2013 18:39 Tunggu di luar ya. Aku ke rumah kamu sekarang. Kita teraweh bareng :* Hinata merona sambil megangin kedua pipinya yang chubby. Ia keluar kamar dan masih melihat Hanabi yang masih mantengin tuh acara si Hidan. Berhubung adiknya itu lagi datang tamu bulanan jadi Hinata berangkat sendiri eh, enggak. Sekarang Hinata berangkat ama si Kesayangan, U


**Buka Puasa**

**By Kertas Biru**

**Naruto punya MK**

**T, AU, Romance, Humor?**

**Happy Reading yaaaa**

.

.

.

Habis buka puasa biasanya Hinata rebahan di sofa sambil nonton televisi sambil nungguin adzan Isya. Biasanya juga nih, Hinata berangkat ke mesjid lima belas menit sebelum jam tujuh. Sambil ngunyah keripik kentang yang dibeli Hanabi tadi sore, Hinata nonton acara Putih Hitam yang dibawain ama Hidan yang banting setir dari seorang tukang bengkokin sendok jadi seorang MC.

"Aneh." Gumam Hinata disela-sela kunyahannya. Ia balik lagi natap layar kotak berisi segerombolan cowok-cowok pake jas warna-warni yang menamakan diri mereka KMK39.

"Sekarang datang grup cowok yang katanya terinspirasi dari JKT48 ya, kak." Celoteh Hanabi sambil ngutak-ngatik ponsel pintarnya. Sesekali adik perempuan satu-satunya itu menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan grup bernamakan KMK39 yang tengah menyanyikan singel mereka, Shinobi Super.

"Liat deh kak, Hidan ampe moto mereka. Hahaha." Hanabi hampir keselek biji salak yang baru ia makan. Eh, bener aja. Hidan moto mereka tepat pas mereka pake gaya Pahlawan Bertopeng dari serial kartun kesayangan Neji.

"Biarin aja dong, Hanabi. Hak mereka ini kan?" Hinata ngeyolor ke kamar ngambil mukena biru tua yang ia dapat dari si 'kesayangan' dua bulan lalu. Nyemprotin parfum lalu pake kerudung. Mematut dulu diri di cermin dan ngambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasur. Gadis cantik sulung Hyuuga itu mesem-mesem ngeliat SMS dari si 'kesayangan'.

**From: Kesayangan**

**02.08.2013 18:39**

**Tunggu di luar ya. Aku ke rumah kamu sekarang. Kita teraweh bareng :***

Hinata merona sambil megangin kedua pipinya yang chubby. Ia keluar kamar dan masih melihat Hanabi yang masih mantengin tuh acara si Hidan. Berhubung adiknya itu lagi datang tamu bulanan jadi Hinata berangkat sendiri eh, enggak. Sekarang Hinata berangkat ama si Kesayangan, Uchiha Sasuke. Anak komplek sebelah yang nyantol jadi pacarnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Jarang-jarang Sasuke mau terawehan bareng Hinata di mesjid tempat tinggal Hinata. Sesuatu sekali.

"Ahahahha... Liat deh kak, Hidan langsung upaload tuh poto di twitternya." Hanabi berdiri nyodorin ponsel layar lebarnya tepat ke muka Hinata.

**Mister Hidan**

** Hidan**

**Katanya sih, Shinobi Super!**

Terus Hinata ngeliat poto yang ada di bawahnya. Hinata terkikik geli. Ampe segitunya ya, Hidan. Ia mengerjap sebentar, baru inget.

"Ah, kakak keluar sekarang ya. Jaga rumah, jangan kemana-mana." Hinata ngewanti-wanti adik perempuannya sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Ayah mereka masih tugas di luar kota. Katanya entar tanggal 5 Agustus baru mudik. Aah... Hinata jadi pengen ikutan mudik. Apalagi pake bis. Uh, pengen.

.

.

Hinata mematung di depan pintu pagar kediaman Hyuuga. Ia melongok sebentar ke jalan dan menemukan Kesayangannya jalan pelan. Uh, Hinata cinta banget deh. Apalagi si Kesayangan pake baju koko warna biru tua yang Hinata kasih pas si Kesayangan ulang tahun. Emang sih gak pake peci tapi Kesayangannya itu tetap kece. Sasuke yang datang pake setelan celana jeans dan atasan koko warna biru itu tersenyum di bawah lampu yang temaram. Menyampirkan sajadah warna coklatnya di bahu kanan.

"Nunggu lama?"

"Enggak kok, Sasuke."

Eh, eh. Tiba-tiba aja Sasuke nyondongin tubuhnya. Niatnya sih pengen nyium Hinata gitu. Berhubung udah buka puasa, jadi gak apa-apa kan? Haha, sayang, Hinata mundur ke belakang. Hinata udah merona duluan. Lain halnya ama Sasuke. Ia masang wajah kesal.

"Aku mau nyium kamu, Hinata. Gak apa-apa kan, ini udah buka puasa kok. Coba deh inget-inget kapan terakhir kali aku nyium kamu." Sungut Sasuke sebal.

Hinata hanya nunduk mandangin sendal jepit Sasuke. Meskipun anak orang kaya Sasuke selalu pake yang sederhana, jadi Hinata suka.

"Terakhir kali tuh pas kita munggahan bareng. Dua hari sebelum puasa. Masa kamu tega sih. Cuma nyium bentaaaaar aja."

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku udah Wudhu, gak mau batal. Lagian gak enak kalo ada yang liat."

Hinata masang wajah memelasnya. Matanya udah berkaca-kaca hampir mau nangis. Kalo udah kayak gini, Sasuke gak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin kalo udah lebaran, baru deh bisa nyium Hinata, batinnya frustasi.

"Ya udah, ayo cepet. Keburu penuh nanti mesjidnya." Ajak Sasuke yang jalan duluan ninggalin Hinata yang tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyusul Sasuke yang belum jauh ada di depannya.

.

.

Sholat Tarawih yang khidmat pun telah selesai. Hinata membereskan mukenanya dan memakai lagi kerudungnya. Tak lupa ia nyalamin temen-temen sebayanya dan ibu-ibu yang ada di mesjid. Begitu selesai ia keluar dari mesjid. Berdiri nunggu Sasuke di luar mesjid yang belum juga keluar. Ia jagain sendal Sasuke yang meskipun sendal jepit tapi harganya lumayanlah. Habisnya, si Kesayangannya itu udah berapa kali sendal jepitnya di colong orang. Gak di mesjid, gak di depan rumah pasti aja ada yang nyolong. Emang dasar ya. Sendal jepit aja ampe di colong. Bener-bener keterlaluan deh, batin Hinata.

Akhirnya si Kesayangan pun keluar.

"Makasih."

"Hm..."

Mereka jalan berdampingan keluar area mesjid. Sesekali mereka berdua menepi beitu ngeliat Konohamaru dan kawan-kawan lainnya bawa bedug gede. Biasanya anak-anak di komplek Hinata, kalo udah sholat teraweh suka mukul bedug di luar area mesjid. Jadi komplek gak sepi.

"Hinata, Sasuke, kami duluan ya!"

"Yo, Teme. Jangan diapa-apain ya, Hinata-nya."

Sasuke pengen banget gebuk tuh si Tunggal Namikaze yang suka banget usil. Sakura dan Naruto emang pasangan kekasih yang rame. Mereka tinggal di komplek yang sama dengan Hinata. Bahkan rumahnya pun berdampingan. Ah, andai rumah Sasuke dan Hinata juga berdampingan. Surga banget buat Sasuke. Bisa ngapelin Hinata kapan aja dia mau.

"Sasuke, aku mau itu." Hinata merengek minta dijajanin makanan bulat khas Indonesia. Cilok. Isinya gak cuma hanya daging ayam, tapi ada yang isi abon, dan telur puyuh.

"Iya, kamu yang belinya ya. Nih, uangnya. Aku tunggu di sini."

"Kok, Cuma aku sih?"

"Aku nunggu di sini aja. Cepetan gih, entar Hanabi marah lho." Sebenernya Sasuke gengsi doang. Masa udah cakep-cakep gini. Tampang cool, wajah limited edition mesti antri beli cilok dua ribu sih. Kan malu, mau dikemanain muka Uchiha-nya. Bisa-bisa ia dibanting papa Fugaku kalo ketahuan jajan cilok. Tapi, berhubung papa Fugaku belum mudik, mungkin gak apa-apa ya. Dan Sasuke pun nyusul Hinata. Cuma nyusul alias nemenin ya, bukan ikutan beli haha.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Hinata berceloteh kayak anak kecil yang baru ngerasain enaknya makan cilok.

"Ini enak lho. Sasuke yakin gak mau?" Tanya nyodorin platisk yang berisi dua butir cilok di dalamnya.

"Aku cuma pengen yium kamu, bukan makan cilok." Jawab Sasuke frustasi. Habisnya Hinata nawarin cilok melulu sih. Dia kan pengen nyium Hinata, pengen nyium Hinata, pengen banget malahan.

"Maaf, Sasuke."

Perjalanan pulang mereka pun diselimuti keheningan. Hinata yang lagi nyedot teh kotaknya sesekali melirik Sasuke yang bertampang masam. Mulutnya berasa gurun pasir yang dapet hujan. Dingin banget. Sensasi teh dinginnya bener-bener bisa bikin Hinata melumer.

Ia pandangi lagi Sasuke setelah membuang kotak tehnya yang sudah kosong. Berjalan di samping Sasuke yang tampak kerepotan membawa mukena dan sajadah Hinata. Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum senang. Dia bener-bener gak nyangka cowok ganteng kayak Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta sama dirinya yang biasa-biasa. Menurut Hinata lho itu. Apalagi sekarang, Sasuke gak gengsi bawain barang Hinata dan nemenin dia jajan tadi. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di area jalan sekitar taman komplek yang sepi. Cahaya lampu temaram membuat suasana terlihat sedikit romantis. Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata tak ada di sampingnya pun turut menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh Hinata yang tak biasa. Gadis itu berdiri mematung sambil menundukan wajahnya. Kemudian Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke masih menunggu. Ia makin heran melihat Hinata yang berlari kerahnya. Manik onyx-nya membola begitu gadisnya itu menempelkan bibirnya dan memeluk lehernya erat. Ciuman Hinata yang mendadak membuatnya mati di tempat. Gadis itu melepas bibirnya.

Berjinjit dan menyatukan keningnya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang manis menurutnya itu.

.

**.**

**.**

**End **

**Ahaha.. Fic gaje dari aku yang gak tahu mesti ngapai denga de yang mendadak hinggap di kepala. Dan jadilah fic aneh ini haha. Semoga ada yang baca dan bisa menghibur teman sekalian ^^**

**Oh iya, soal KMK39 itu plesetan dari AKM29, grup yang isinya cowok-cowok yang kataya terinspirasi dari JKT48. Bukan maksud apa-apa ya... Hanya saja percakapan Hanabi dan Hinata di atas itu diambil dari percakapan aku sama kakak aku pas liat acara Hitam Putih yg kebetulan ada AKM29 XD**

**Dan twit si Hidan diambil dari twit-nya Deddy Corbuzeir. Kalo gak percaya liat aja twit-nya Master Deddy hehehe... dan soal Hidan yang moto KMK pas perform itu juga diambil pas Deddy Corbuzeir moto tuh grup pas perform hehehe :D**


End file.
